


Groupchat: Friends!

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Nonsense, Pre-Slash, Primp kids, chat fic, gratuitous use of emoticons, hinted at/implied relationships, purely made for fun, references, references everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Amitie makes a group chat for her friends at Primp on their second year of school, it goes as well as one can guess.
Relationships: Implied Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo), Implied Raffina/Lidelle (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 10





	Groupchat: Friends!

TwilightSparkle created “Friends”

TwilightSparkle added Infermon to “Friends”

TwilightSparkle added Riolu to “Friends”

TwilightSparkle added Brightheart to “Friends”

TwilightSparkle added Digger to “Friends”

Digger: Warrior Cats? Seriously? 

TwilightSparkle: Brightheart sounds like a carebear name, Lidelle is that you? (>‿◠)/

Riolu: I’m Lidelle, and I’m guessing you’re Amitie?

TwilightSparkle: Yup! (≧∇≦)/

Riolu: I related to Fluttershy.

Brightheart: Okay whoever’s talking bad about Warrior Cats needs to SQUARE UP

Brightheart: Also I’m Rarity

Digger: It’s garbage, Guardians of Ga'Hoole is the superior book series

Digger: And My Little Pony? Really?

Infermon: Amitie showed me a few episodes

Infermon: I like Scootaloo

Infermon: Also this is Sig

Brightheart: Okay now I know who I need to beat up, Klug I’m coming for you be prepared for a Puyo battle

Digger: Loser has to admit they have superior taste

Brightheart: I haven’t even heard of Guardians but it’s ON

Infermon: I’ve read both

Infermon: I like Twilight and Squirrelflight

TwilightSparkle: I’ve never read either (ﾟヘﾟ)？

Riolu: Same

Infermon: I have my books with me Amitie, you could always borrow them

Brightheart: I have the entire series including the super editions, Lidelle this weekend is warriors cats time

Brightheart: Sound good?

Riolu: Yeah!

TwilightSparkle: Thanks Sig (> ^_^ )>

Digger: Isn’t Digimon just a Pokemon rip off? Also Espeon is top tier

Infermon: I like Ledyba

TwilightSparkle: Skorupi and no, it isn’t! My partner would be Biyomon! (*＾▽＾)／

Brightheart: Have some class Klug, Digimon is amazing! Milotic and Angewomon

Digger: I crossed my fingers when we made that bet by the way

Brightheart: You didn’t, you’re just saying that!

Digger: No it’s true

TwilightSparkle: OOOH! We should all get together and watch some Digimon and My Little Pony and read Warrior Cats and Guardians!!! o(^▽^)o

Digger: I’m not watching My Little Pony

Brightheart: No listen, Friendship Is Magic is actually good it’s not like the past series 

TwilightSparkle: I liked the past series! (∩˃o˂∩)♡

Brightheart: Of course you did…

Digger: Amitie why did you add us to this chat anyways?

TwilightSparkle: Because we’re all in the same class and we’re friends! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

Digger: We’re study partners, not friends

Brightheart: Hang on

Brightheart: Amitie is your study partner?!

TwilightSparkle: It’s fun discussing magical theories with Klug ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡

Brightheart: What

Digger: As much as I loathe to admit it, Amitie is extremely knowledgeable about magic

Digger: She even manages to surprise me with things I didn’t know sometimes

Brightheart: HOW?!

TwilightSparkle: It’s easier to pay attention when you’re learning about something fun! (✿´ ꒳ ` )

Infermon: Valid

Infermon: Coolbug.jpg

Infermon: Also look

TwilightSparkle: (/^▽^)/ That’s a butterfly caterpillar, right

Digger: No it’s definitely a moth caterpillar 

Infermon: It’s a hickory horned devil butterfly caterpillar

Brightheart: HAH

Digger: Amitie did you finish translating those spells yet?

TwilightSparkle: (‘◇’)?

Digger: The ones we were talking about last Tuesday? 

TwilightSparkle: (⊙△⊙✿)

TwilightSparkle: (;﹏;) I’m so sorry Klug! 

TwilightSparkle: I almost had them finished but I had a thing with Sig ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐

Digger: Dang it Amitie! You promised you’d translate them on time!

TwilightSparkle: I know I know! ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡ 

TwilightSparkle: I’ll finish translating right away (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

Brightheart: Klug are you trying to make Amitie do your work for you?

TwilightSparkle: No no Raffina! ( ✪ワ✪)ノThis isn’t school stuff! We’re doing this in our free time! (/^▽^)/

TwilightSparkle: Anyways! I better hop to it! TTYL! (人^з^)-☆

Digger: I’ll come over tomorrow after school 

Infermon: I’ll come with, Sasha is making curry and I want some

Riolu: Who

Riolu: Who’s Sasha?

Brightheart: Isn’t that the name of that pink dragon that lives on the edge of town?

Digger: Yes, he’s Amitie’s father

Brightheart: HER FATHER IS A DRAGON?!

Riolu: So that means Amitie is either a dragon or a half dragon…

Riolu: Maybe That’s why she’s so good with fire spells.


End file.
